Rita Ora
Rita Sahatçiu Ora (born 26 November 1990) is a British singer-songwriter and actress. In 2012, Ora released her debut album, Ora which debuted at number one in the United Kingdom. It also spawned three number-one singles—"Hot Right Now", "How We Do (Party)" and "R.I.P." which made Ora the first artist in 2012 to have three consecutive number-one singles on the UK Singles Chart. Biography 1990-2011: Early life and career beginnings Rita Ora was born in 1990 in Pristina, Yugoslavia (now Kosovo)[a] and moved to the United Kingdom in the same year. She grew up in West London and attended St Cuthbert with St Matthias CE Primary School in Earls Court, following which she graduated from Sylvia Young Theatre School and then St Charles Catholic Sixth Form College. She began singing from a young age.[2][3] In 2004, she appeared in the British film Spivs.[4] She auditioned for Eurovision: Your Country Needs You on BBC One to be the British contestant for the 2009 Eurovision Song Contest[5][6] but later withdrew from the competition after a few episodes as she did not feel ready.[5] In 2007, Ora had her first music release when she appeared on Craig David's track entitled "Awkward"[7] and then again in 2008 on "Where's Your Love" featuring Tinchy Stryder, for which she also appears in the music video.[8]Ora began singing in bars in and around London, and in 2009 an A&R told Roc Nation about Ora, a few days after Ora flew out to New York and met Jay-Z.[9] In 2009, Ora made a cameo on Jay-Z's video for "Young Forever" and "Over" by Drake. Ora caught the attention of Jay-Z and he signed her to Roc Nation, for which she was featured in a commercial for Roc Nation + Skullcandy AviatorHeadphones.[10][11] 2011–present: Ora and commercial breakthrough Main article: Ora (Rita Ora album) Throughout 2011, Ora released viral videos of herself working on her debut album.[12] On 14 December 2011, DJ Fresh and Ora released the music video for "Hot Right Now" on YouTube.[13] The single was released on 12 February 2012 and reached No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart.[14] On 24 February 2012, Ora visited New York's Z100 radio station alongside her Roc Nation label boss Jay-Z, to premiere "How We Do (Party)", her debut single and the lead single from her upcoming studio album. "How We Do (Party)" borrows its familiar refrain from The Notorious B.I.G.'s "Party and Bullshit".[15] She took two years to completely finish her first studio album. will.i.am, Ester Dean, Drake, The-Dream, Kanye West and Stargate all worked with Ora on her debut album.[16][17] When speaking about the sound of the album and its concept, Ora said it "definitely has pop in it, but (...) you can hear influences of jazz in there, you can hear influences of Monica and Aaliyah, and then you can hear Gwen Stefani.”[18] She has also stated the album will be influenced by her father's record colllection which, in addition to reggae, also includes such artists as Eric Clapton and B.B. King.[19] Her first solo record, "R.I.P." featuring Tinie Tempah, was released as her first UK single on 6 May 2012.[20] The video directed by Emil Nava was recorded in Hackney, East London, and released on 4 April 2012.[21] Produced by Chase & Status, the song debuted at the top of the UK Singles Chart, becoming her first solo UK number 1, and second overall.[22] In May, Ora became a guest judge on the ninth series of The X Factor in the UK, with the auditions filmed at the O2 Arena, London.[23] Whilst touring with Coldplay, she later announced that the album would be named Ora.[24], Ora was released on 27 August 2012 and debuted at the top the UK Albums Chartselling over 40,000 in its first week.[citation needed] Artistry Influences Ora credits Gwen Stefani as her idol and biggest influence, saying in an interview “Do you know how much I love that woman? I love everything about her."[9] Ora has also named Beyoncé Knowles as a major influence and a mentor, in addition to talking about her admiration at being able to have one of her idols, Beyoncé Knowles, give her feedback on her debut album.[17] Her other musical influences include Rihanna,[25] Aaliyah, India Arie, Christina Aguilera, Brandy, Monica, Madonna, Tina Turner, Aretha Franklin, Ella Fitzgerald, Etta James, Celine Dion, Bruce Springsteen, David Bowie, Vybz Kartel and Sade.[9][26] Ora has mentioned her admiration for Rita Hayworth as an early inspiration for wanting to pursue an acting career.[27] For fashion inspirations, Ora also cites Gwen Stefani[28] as her most influential style icon. In addition to Stefani, Ora has drawn great inspiration stylistically from Marilyn Monroe and Daphne Guinness through fashionable trends in both vintage clothing and retrowear.[29][30] Personal life In early 2012, Ora was rumoured being dating Rob Kardashian, but on June 2012 she denied the relationship. She stated: «''It’s not really a relationship. It’s not that intense. He’s a cool guy. We’re close. We’re good friends.»[31] Ora is good friends with BBC's host Nick Grimshaw and Harry Styles of One Direction. She also affirmed being good friends with Rihanna. Ora is of Kosovar Albanian ethnicity and possesses a mezzo-soprano vocal range.[32] Discography Main article: Rita Ora discography Studio albums *Ora'' (2012) Music videos Cameo appearances Filmography Film Television Category:Rita Ora